


Another Sunny Day

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: A truant and a coward behind the broom sheds...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Another Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 19: Smoking
> 
> Unbetaed

It didn't start with longing looks across a crowded room, or a drunken hook-up in a seedy pub, or even a pause mid-fight when they both just _knew_. Some say, if you look back far enough it started with a _'Hullo, Hogwarts too?'_ , but they know it started when a 'War Hero' hadn't done his homework so skipped double Transfiguration to have a smoke behind the broom sheds and a 'War Criminal' chose the same spot to lick his wounds away from the taunts, hexes, and jinxes.

⁂

“Just don't. Don't say anything.” Harry says with a sigh, taking a seat in the slightly too long grass behind the broom sheds. “You wouldn't anyway, you barely say anything these days.” He pulls out a packet of Benson and Hedges and holds one between his lips as he tips the green bic lighter from the packet. He offers the packet to Malfoy, more out of politeness than anything else, but isn't that surprised when he takes one. He drops the packet on the grass between them and fiddles with the lighter. It's more surprising that Malfoy produces his own lighter from somewhere in his robes, Harry thinks. He catches the tail end of a smile as Malfoy turns away cupping the end of his fag waiting for the flame to catch.

They sit in companionable silence, leaning against the cool stone of the broom shed wall; Malfoy shreds blades of grass into confetti between draws, Harry digs divots into the soft earth with the toe of his trainer. “So,” Harry says eventually, not looking up, “is this what you do? Sit out here, hiding from the world?”

“Is it what you do?” Draco counters. “Skive off and smoke behind the broom sheds?”

Harry lets out a low chuckle, then takes a drag from his fag. Tipping his head back to the sky he blows a stream of smoke from his nostrils. “Not just that. Sometimes I have a wank too if it’s a particularly nice day.”

“Figured The Chosen One would’ve had girls falling at his feet to take care of that for him.”

“They’re not really what I’m looking for.”

“It’s a hand job, a blowie if you’re lucky, you don’t need to be picky.”

“Don’t _need_ to be, doesn’t mean I _can’t_ be.”

Draco stretches his legs out, as he stubs his fag out on the ground, “Alright for some.”

“Like you aren't the same,” Harry scoffs. 

“Potter,” Malfoy said with a shake of his head, “you’re not that stupid. People don’t throw themselves at D-” he stops to correct himself, “at people like me.”

“They should,” Harry said, not quite to himself.

“Potter.” It was a warning.

“They should,” Harry said clearly, meeting his eyes with a fierce stare. “They should,” he repeats, softening it with grin.

Draco rolls his eyes, “That sun sure is warm today,” he says, pushing off his robe leaving him in shirt sleeves and grey trousers. “Particularly pleasant, wouldn’t you agree?”

Harry gives him a long, hard stare, “Fuck off.”

Draco smirks, “Your loss,” he spreads his legs showing the bulge in his crotch.

“Really?” Harry asks, almost in disbelief.

Draco responds by silently running his knuckle up the length of his semi. He gives his cock a squeeze through his trousers and lets out a little gasp.

Harry can’t focus, darting between Malfoy’s bottom lip where he’s biting down on it and the pale hand rubbing the growing bulge in his crotch. “You’re not…”

Harry misses what causes Malfoy’s eyes to roll back but from the accompanying whine he knew it must’ve been good. “Fuck it,” he concedes working his hand under his waistband and into his boxers. He’s already half hard and falls quickly into his usual rhythm. He tries to focus on the clouds, tries not to take a peek at Malfoy but he can’t. He snatches glances, but when he hears Malfoy’s breathless little pants crescendo, he can’t tear himself away and lets his gaze linger while Malfoy comes: eyes closed, lips parted, and a damp patch spreading across his trousers.

Malfoy opens his eyes and he’s staring directly at Harry, it’s all it takes for Harry’s orgasm to tear down his spine and for him to come all over his hand.

Harry pulls his hand from his trousers and waves a Scourgify, cleaning off the sticky mess. He sends another in Malfoy’s direction, who acknowledges it with a satisfied sigh.

Malfoy picks up the packet of fags and takes one for himself before tossing another to land in Harry’s lap. “Heard the weather forecast for tomorrow is just as good.”


End file.
